


To Bee or Not to Bee

by haruka



Category: AAA - Fandom
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic ensues when a bee enters the AAA tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bee or Not to Bee

To Bee or Not to Bee (AAA)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Spirits on the AAA tour bus were high. Their last show in Kyoto had been a big success and the next promised to be just as exciting.

"I can't wait to get to Osaka!" Mitsuhiro declared, leaning over the back of Nisshi and Shinjiro's seat. " I want to sample the local cuisine!"

Nisshi looked back at him, grinning. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" He laughed, then glanced toward Shinjiro, who was deeply absorbed in his Nintendo DS. "Does he ever look up from that thing?"

Nisshi smiled affectionately in Shinjiro's direction. "When he needs to. What level are you on now, Shin-chan?"

"Thirty-nine," Shinjiro replied without taking his eyes off the game.

"He'll rejoin us soon enough," Naoya called from the driver's seat. "We're heading for his hometown, after all."

"Chiaki, look at this dress!" Misako piped up, showing the other girl her fashion magazine. "Isn't this one sweet?"

"It sure is!" Chiaki glanced mischievously toward Shuta's seat. The curly-haired young man appeared to be dozing. "I think it would look cute on Shuta!"

"Zzzz …."

Misako giggled. "Oh, definitely!" she agreed. "Too bad we don't have it here to try on him."

"Wait a second!" Chiaki reached into her purse, triumphantly pulling out a lipstick. "It's not a dress, but we can still give him a makeover!"

Nisshi and Mitsu snickered as they watched the girls work their diabolical make-up magic on the slumbering Shuta. Shinjiro, who was now busy killing aliens on level forty-one, didn't notice. Naoya glanced into the rear-view mirror and chuckled.

"He's going to kill you two when he wakes up," he told them.

"Especially for the sparkly eye shadow," Nisshi claimed, moving over for a better look at Shuta's decorated face.

"Bzzz .…"

"Wow." Nisshi rubbed his ear. "Sounds like he's snoring right up by my ear, but he's down there."

Chiaki's eyes were huge. "That's not Shuta! Nisshi, there's a big BEE flying around your head!"

Nisshi went very still, and the bee flew into his line of vision.

"Bzzz …."

"EEEEEEE!" Nisshi screamed in a tone that out-pitched Misako's highest note and ran for the door. "There's a bee on the bus! Naoya, hit the brakes!"

"A bee?!" Naoya somehow refrained from slamming the brakes on, but pulled the bus over as fast as he could, opening the door before it was fully stopped. Nisshi charged outside with Naoya, the girls, and Mitsu right behind him.

They huddled in a group outside the bus and stared at it in fear.

"What are we going to do now?" Misako cried. "We can't get back on the bus with a bee on it!"

"We also can't be late for the show!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"Hey!" Nisshi cried suddenly, looking around. "Shinjiro and Shuta are still on the bus!"

\--

Level forty-two! Shinjiro had reached a safe point and decided he needed to stretch a bit. He put the game away and stood up, holding the back of the seat to keep his balance on the moving bus.

Except the bus wasn't moving. And he was alone on it! No, not totally alone —Shuta was across the aisle, asleep. What the hell was that all over his face?

"Bzzz .…"

A bee! Shinjiro waved his arms around to fend off the curious insect, which settled for landing on Shuta instead. It crawled from his hair to his cheek. Shinjiro beat a hasty retreat off the bus.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?!" Nisshi asked. "Did the bee get you?!"

"No, but it's crawling on Shuta!" Shinjiro shuddered.

The girls looked at each other worriedly. "Maybe we shouldn't have used the cherry-scented lipstick," Chiaki said sheepishly.

"Or the rose-scented blush," Misako added, biting her lip.

Naoya put his face in his hands. "Great, just great. It's not going to want to leave him, and sooner or later he's going to wake up and freak out and get stung.…"

"At least then the bee will die," Mitsu remarked.

"Well, let's hope SHUTA doesn't!" Misako declared. "What if he's allergic to bee stings? We're still far from a hospital!"

"One of you guys is going to have to go back on the bus and get rid of the bee," Chiaki said simply.

"Why us?!" Shinjiro demanded.

She put her hands on her hips. "You mean you'd stay out here while Misako or I did it? What kind of man are you?!"

"The kind who's afraid of bees."

"Let's play Janken to see who has to go in!" Mitsu suggested.

A few minutes later, Nisshi was shakily making his way back onto the bus. He was holding a big bunch of wildflowers that the others had gathered in hopes of luring the bee away from Shuta. The problem with their plan as far as Nisshi was concerned was that the flowers would bring the bee closer to HIM instead.

Cautiously, he moved down the aisle, warily looking around so that bee wouldn't surprise him again. But no, there it was, still exploring Shuta's flowery and fruity-smelling face. At least Shuta hadn't awakened and panicked.

"Here, bee, bee, bee …," Nisshi said nervously, holding out the flowers as far from himself as he could, keeping them only a few inches from Shuta. He waved the bouquet a little to spread the scent around.

The bee stop moving, then flew off Shuta's cheek just as he raised his hand to scratch it in his sleep. It headed for the flowers in Nisshi's hand.

"Um … uh … good bee …." Nisshi backed away down the aisle, trying to keep his attention divided between the insect and where he was putting his feet. Once he reached the front of the bus, he pressed himself back against the window and used the flowers to coax the bee past him, toward the open door. At the last moment, he threw the flowers out the door and the bee followed.

"YAAAHHHHH!" screamed his bandmates, who suddenly found themselves covered in flowers with a very interested bee buzzing around them. One by one they tore onto the bus, and Naoya slammed the door shut behind them.

"PLEASE tell me the bee is still outside!" he yelled. There were a few moments of tense silence while everyone except Shuta looked around, fearfully brushing flowers off themselves.

"The windows!" Shinjiro gasped and quickly closed the one beside his seat. The others all followed suit.

"Okay," Chiaki said, taking a deep breath. "I think it stayed out there."

"There are more flowers out there than in here, anyway," Misako remarked.

"Nobody is opening a window until we get to Osaka," Naoya ordered, taking his seat behind the wheel once more. He reached for the ignition and found the bus keys weren't there. He patted down his pockets and frowned, then turned slowly to look toward the bus door.

There they were in the grass about six feet away from the bus, the sun glinting off them mockingly. And of course, a bee was hovering directly over them. Somehow, Naoya just knew it was THEIR bee.

"The good news is that the bee definitely isn't on the bus," he told the others. "The bad news is that neither are the bus keys."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, causing Shuta to sit bolt upright.

"What?! What?! What's going on?!" he cried, turning left and right.

"Oh good, you're awake," Naoya said eagerly. "Do me a favour? We made a brief pit stop while you were asleep and I dropped the bus keys. They're right outside the door -- you mind getting them for me?"

Shuta rubbed his eyes, not noticing the smear of sparkly eye shadow that came off on his knuckles. "Why me?" he whined. "I just woke up. And YOU'RE the one that dropped them."

Naoya shrugged casually. "I thought you might want a breath of fresh air and maybe a pit stop of your own."

Shuta sighed and got up. "Yeah, may as well. It's stuffy enough on here -- I thought some of the windows were open earlier …."

He went to the front of the bus while the others tried not to make any telltale noises behind him. Naoya opened the door and Shuta went down the steps and outside. He walked over to the keys, still a little groggy, and bent down to pick them up. That's when he realized there was a big bee not five inches away from his nose.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed and ran back to the bus, diving inside. Naoya shut the door quickly and bent down to pluck the keys from Shuta's shaking fingers.

"Thanks, man," he said cheerfully.

The others all burst out laughing and Shuta got to his feet, brushing himself off. "Har har, very funny! Why do I get the feeling I was set --?" He stopped, having caught sight of himself in the rear view mirror. The laughter from his friends got louder, and Mitsu fell out of his seat into the aisle.

"Okay, that does it!" Shuta declared, furiously wiping his face with his sleeve. "I'm never falling asleep around you people again!"

"Aw, don't take it so hard, Shuta!" Nisshi grinned. "We think you looked BEEautiful!"

Naoya groaned and started the bus while Shuta mock-slapped Nisshi and the others laughed some more. It was just another day on the AAA tour bus.

\--

(2010)

AAA belongs to Avex.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
